Karen, the Cat Teenager/Strategies
* Karen with her Center of the Universe ability can be good main-damage dealer, because she can use abilities which without this skill will be not affecting on her. For example, Jim increases DPS of crusaders in same column as him by 50% (without gear). But Karen get 50% (without gear) of this buff even if she will be not in Jim's column. ** With her Epic Collar it doesn't matter where in the formation she is all bluffs will apply at full strength. With her golden epic or Legendary Collar if she gets buffs via Center of the Universe ability they will apply at more than full strength. * GOLD! Need we say more? Karen's Center of the Universe ability will create quite a boon to your gold bonus if you position her right. For example: ** Position Karen away from Larry the Leprechaun and she will add to his Little Pockets ability. This will make it so he is surrounded by 'seven' crusaders, provided there are six physically surrounding Larry. ** Position Karen and Detective Kaine in a different columns and increase his A-Hah! ability, making it so there is 'one more' spot in his column. ** Position Karen anywhere with Bubba in the formation and she receives is Splish Splash ability. ** Do not put Karen directly in front of RoboSanta to increase the effect of his Expensive Toys ability. This makes it so there is 'one more' spot in the column in front of RoboSanta. * Kitty Has Claws ability which increases your click damage by 1% of her DPS can be good to make Bush Whacker/RoboRabbit more useful,but only when she's strong, otherwise, change in click damage will be unnoticeable. * Nine Lives ability makes her a potentially good tank, because she can revive after death nine times. However, weakness of this ability is fact, that every time Karen dies, she also has decreased DPS by 10% and this effect stacks. She's pretty good tank when you can beat new areas and finish them before Karen dies too many times. ** Nine Lives is very exceptional concept of reviving. Her ability does not have cooldown and also reset when changing area. In a situation that include instant death effect, sometimes it can bypass Alan the Archangel's Resurrection ability, but not for Karen as she always revived as long as FA is not disabled. And since it doesn't have cooldown she can position a tank for a long while against deadly target without Alan (+1 extra life with Alan resurrection if you insist). ** Nine Lives also gains another effect if you are able to grab her Legendary Catnap Baggy which will increase the DPS of all other crusaders in the party by 100% for each lost "life." With proper placement this will not only mitagate the DPS loss but even increase it given the proper set up. ** Nine Lives will allow Karen to revive after an effect that wipes the party, such as when the escort ornament is destroyed in the "The Nate Before Christmas" T4 objective "Deck The Halls".